


The Dance

by Something Sinister (otp_shipping)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, The Dance - Garth Brooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otp_shipping/pseuds/Something%20Sinister
Summary: Dark clouds and heavy rain fit perfectly with Steve's mood. Each roll of thunder, each pelt of rain, beat into his chest, his heart, his head. He was on a downward spiral with no end in sight. He couldn't go on like this, the silence was killing him. His father's radio seemed like a good enough distraction. One click, static. Two clicks, jazz. Three clicks, rap. Four clicks...





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Not really set in any specific time in the show. Beta'd by my lovely best friend!

Dark clouds and heavy rain fit perfectly with Steve's mood. Each roll of thunder, each pelt of rain, beat into his chest, his heart, his head. He was on a downward spiral with no end in sight. He couldn't go on like this, the silence was killing him. His father's radio seemed like a good enough distraction. One click, static. Two clicks, jazz. Three clicks, rap. Four clicks...   
  
_ Looking back, on the memory of _ __   
_ The dance we shared beneath the stars above _ __   
_ For a moment, all the world was right _ __   
_ How could I have know that you'd ever say goodbye? _ __   
__   
-"We never should have ended up together!"   
  
"Yeah? That how you really feel Mcgarrett?" There was pain evident in the man's eyes but Steve didn't care.    
  
"Yes!" He spat bitterly.   
  
"Well it's about damn time!" Danny laughed wryly.-   
  
It had been a week since the fight, he hadn't even seen Danny since then. Was he even still in the state? Who the hell cares. The bubbling sensation of anger roared in Steve's gut. Fuck him, he'd gladly go back and stop himself from making that  _ mistake _ .   
  
_ And now, I'm glad I didn't know _ __   
_ The way it all would end, the way it all would go _ __   
_ Our lives are better left to chance, I could have missed the pain _ __   
_ But I'd have had to miss the dance _ __   
  
Fuck that. He didn't want any of it. Screw "the dance". Screw  _ Danny _ .    
  
_ Holding you, I held everything _ __   
_ For a moment, wasn't I a king _ __   
_ But if I'd only known, how the King would fall _ __   
_ Hey who's to say, you know I might have changed it all _ __   
  
Is that really what he wanted? At some point, wasn't Danny  _ everything _ ? Tears rolled down his cheeks in silent streams. He slammed his fist against the table. Fuck all of that.    
  
_ And now, I'm glad I didn't know _ __   
_ The way it all would end, the way it all would go _ __   
_ Our lives, are better left to chance, I could have missed the pain _ __   
_ But I'd have had to miss the dance _ __   
  
-"Yeah? That how you really feel Mcgarrett?"-   
  
_ Yes my life, is better left to chance _ __   
_ I could has pain, but I'd have had to miss _ __   
_ The dance. _ __   
  
Another fist pound against the table. "No." Danny was everything. Is everything. He didn't want to let any of it go. He couldn't. Without a second thought he snatched his keys off the table and ran out of the door into the frigid rain.    
  
Traffic was hell, he couldn't get there fast enough. He weaved between cars as best he could and even resorted to turning on his lights just to get there faster. Why the hell were there so many cars this late at night? His tires screeched and he rounded the corner onto Danny's street. He parked on the street and didn't even bother to make sure the truck was locked before he was running up to Danny's door, pounding it with his fist several times.   
  
To say Danny's expression was displeased, was an understatement. Steve stood before him: exhausted, soaked to the bone, and shivering.    
  
He panted a few times before composing himself to speak, looking Danny straight in the eye. "No." His voice was tired and broken, defeated almost.    
  
"No? What do you mean  _ 'no' _ ? -"   
  
"No. I don't want to miss it." He'd said, a little more determined.    
  
"Miss what? What are you talking about, Mcgarrett?" He leveled Steve with a look that said he had very little patience left.    
  
"The Dance."   
  
The look was instantly replaced with that of pure confusion. " _ The dance _ ?"   
  
A shiver wrecked its way through Steve before he spoke. "Our lives are better left to chance. I could have missed the pain, but I'd have had to miss the dance." He shivered again, his muscles tensing in the cold.   
  
Danny blinked at him a few times. "What?"   
  
"The dance, us. You asked me how I really feel. I don't want to miss anything. I don't want to change anything. You're my every-"shiver"thing." Great, he was crying again, and he couldn't stop  _ shivering _ . He was a SEAL for crying out loud. "So many memories, of us, good memories. I want-"shiver"all of them."   
  
Danny licked his lips, a sign that said he was thinking, probably looking for the right thing to say. "Mhm... And you had to tell me this at 4 o'clock in the morning." On reflex, Steve checked his watch and cringed. Whoops. "Well that's nice Steve."   
  
Another violent shiver. "I was just listening to this song, The Dance, on the radio, and I just..." At this point his teeth started chattering as he was trying to keep from shaking.   
  
Danny finally took notice. "Steven."   
  
"The song made me think of how happy I was, with you, before." Shiver. "I don't regret anything. You're my everything."   
  
" _ Steven _ ."   
  
"Danny-" shiver.   
  
"Alright  _ enough _ ." Danny growled, grabbing Steve by the arm and dragging him inside.   
  
"I'm sorry." Steve tried. He had to do something, anything. He needed Danny to understand what he was saying. "I-" shiver.   
  
"Sit. Shut up." He pushed Steve to sit down on the couch, cutting him off before he could protest. "Shush." He gave the man a pointed look before disappearing down the hall only to reappear with a towel.   
  
"I wanna continue the dance... With you." He sniffed quietly.    
  
Danny stood there, unsure of how to respond. He was too damn tired for this right now. He dropped the towel on top of Steve's head and began to massage gently, he could tell that Steve had a slight fever and it probably wouldn't belong before a migraine hit, if it hadn't already. "Your metaphors suck." Was all he could think to say.    
  
Steve sniffled again. "It's a song, Danny." But there was no heat behind his words, he was far too tired, in more ways than one. "I didn't write the song."   
  
Danny sighed, "What are you trying to say, Steven? Use your words, not someone else's."   
  
"I... I don't want to take back the times we shared. I don't want to lose those memories. And I don't want to lose future memories... With you. I don't want to lose you. Because... I love you, so much. You mean more to me the the air we breathe." He let out a quiet sob, "Please don't make me leave."   
  
Danny froze in place, he had never heard Steve speak that way. Ever. He sounded so small, so broken, so lost. Something wasn't quite right though, " _ don't make me leave _ ."  _ Oh god _ . In that moment, Danny’s heart shattered. After Steve's mother had died, John had sent Steve and Mary Anne away, he had  _ made them leave.  _ He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hate Steve, hell, he couldn't even be mad at him at the moment.   
  
"No." Danny choked. "No, I won't make you leave.  _ Ever _ . I promise." He sank to his knees and pulled Steve into a tight embrace. "You're  __ my everything, I could never make you leave."   
  
They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before Danny pulled away to look Steve in the face, "you're my everything."   
  
Steve smiled softly, he was about to say something but let out a painful, chest aching cough instead. Danny sighed heavily, "Way to ruin the moment." Steve glared. "See, that's what you get for running around in the rain at 4 o'clock in the morning." He had meant it to sound more like a serious lecture but his fond smile gave him away.   
  
"I couldn't wait."   
  
Danny rolled his eyes, "Come on babe, lets get you out of those wet clothes and into bed, huh."   
  
"Well, gee Danno, you're sure forward." Steve smirked, "Always so quick to get me into bed." His tone would have been alluring if he hadn't let out another horrendous cough.

  
"Behave or I'll make you sleep on the couch! You need to rest up." Danny said, pointing an accusing finger. "And don't you dare get me sick!"   
  
Steve waggled his eyebrows suggestively before letting out yet  _ another _ ragged cough.   
  
"Uh, Danno? I don't think any of your clothes will fit me..."   
  
"Nah, I still have a few things of yours." Danny said, rummaging through one of his dresser drawers.   
  
Steve's eyebrows furrowed, "since when? I've never spent the night here..."   
  
"Oh I took some things from your place." Danny said over his shoulder.   
  
"You stole my clothes?"   
  
"Aha! Here they are!" Danny turned and produced a clean, dry pair of Steve's Navy issued sweat pants, Navy t-shirt, and a pair of boxers.    
  
"Heeey! I've been looking for these!" He snatched the offered garments from Danny, glaring.   
  
"What? You're welcome. Now go change, you're dripping all over the floor." Steve sauntered off to the bathroom to shed his wet tee and cargo pants, grumbling under his breath about Danny being a clothes thief.   
  
When he returned to the room he found Danny passed out on top of the neatly made bed. Steve smiled to himself, getting himself sick was definitely worth it. Careful not to wake his partner, he pulled the covers back and crawled under. He pulled Danny's smaller frame closer to his own and curled around him protectively, maybe even possessively, "Im sorry, Daniel."   
  
"Steven, sleep." Danny mumbled against the pillow.   
  
"I need you to know." He buried his face between Danny's shoulder blades.   
  
"I know babe. I do, and I'm sorry too." He felt the quirk of Steve's lips through the fabric of his shirt. "Go to sleep now."   
  
"K." Steve mumbled, unable to fight off his exhaustion any longer. Danny grinned in triumph at the sound of Steve's breath evening out, humming to himself before joining his partner in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
